Brock and May: A Pokemon Romance
by EClipZe - Chayce
Summary: This is the story of how Brock's Foretress gets stolen by an evil trainer. Brock and May must find the pokemon, and as they search for the trainer, they realize their true feelings for one-another, but that's not all. The trainer won't give the Foretress back until a horrible condition is met...


This is the only fan-fiction I've ever written, so I hope it turns out good. I hope you enjoy it! If you want, write a review. I would appreciate it. :)

Alright, here goes...

It was 12:00 midnight in Slateport City when it happened. It wasn't expected, and it definitely wasn't a great part of Brock's life.

In fact, it was one the worst.

Maybe even THE worst...

"_Forr! Forretress! Tress!_"

A faint cry of a Pokemon woke up Brock. He covered his head with a pillow, and tried to fall asleep once more. He tried to forget the cry; block it out of his mind.

"_Nine! Ninetales! Tales!_"

Now there was another, different cry. Two pokemon out in the middle of the night. Strange... where could they have come from? What are they doing? There are no wild pokemon in the city, so what could be going on? Brock was too tired to check it out. Instead, he tried again to drift back to sleep.

"_Forretress! Tress!"_

"_Ninetales! Nine!_

That was the last straw. He couldn't go back to sleep... his curiosity won the battle in his mind. Pushing back the covers and struggling out of bed, he threw on his khaki jeans, green shirt, and the orange jacket he always wears. He grabbed some of his poke-balls just in case he might need them, a flashlight, and then headed out.

Every corner he turned, the pokemon cries got louder. Finally, he turned just one more... and saw a Ninetales and a Forretress... _fighting_? He gazed in horror as the Ninetales blew more and more flames on the poor Forretress. Fire is super effective to a bug/steel type, so the Ninetales was putting the Forretress in immense pain. Brock could even feel the aura of the poor pokemon's suffering from here.

He needed to save this Forretress. It was too weak to run, and was wild. This Ninetales could kill it if this act kept on.

"_Go! Forretress!_"

Brock tossed his own Forretress' pokeball out. It knows a ground move that would destroy the Ninetales, and -

Wait.

The pokeball burst open and out came... nothing.

Brock glanced at the "wild" Forrestress in pain, and immediately noticed it looked familiar.

It was _his. _

It must have escaped from its pokeball overnight... but why? Did it just want to have a walk, but unexpectedly bumped into this Ninetales?

No time to think. Brock picked up the pokeball, then started to throw it again to withdraw Forrestress, and bring it to a pokecenter -

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSS**_

"_AAAAAGGGGHH"_

A stinging pain whipped through Brock as the Ninetales turned on him. Flames whipped all over his body, burning with a stinging, charring sensation.

It hurt like _hell._

Brock dropped the pokeball in pain, fell to the ground, and flinched, burning away...

The most pain he's ever felt in his life.

A shadow of a trainer he didn't recognize withdrew the Ninetales, then pointed his middle finger at Brock. The trainer then yelled out -

"Hey, Hey! It's cold out here... I figured I needed a fire going. You work perfectly. Also, this Ninetales was caught in a Dark Ball... so don't be surprised, faggot. Your Forretress is mine now, anyway."

The trainer dashed away through the darkness as Brock felt the most hatred burning through his body he's ever felt before. He couldn't follow though... he just gave in and let his consciousness drift away...

"Brock! What's going on? It's 2:00 in the morning! Are you okay?!"

Brock fell back into consciousness, turned his head, and stared into May's blue eyes.

"I woke up, and noticed that your bed was empty... you weren't in the house... I looked around the city, and I found you here, with all these horrible burns! Please talk, what happened?!"

"May... this trainer..."

"Wait, never mind. Don't talk, you sound horrible. Lemme get you to a pokecenter. They hopefully know how to cure humans as well as pokemon."

Nurse Joy had some burn heal that cured the burns pretty fast. They were still there a little bit, but improved greatly in condition.

Something occurred to Brock. As he was telling the story to May, Nurse Joy didn't look as attractive as she once did. Compared to May, he realized, Nurse Joy was normal. But May was...

He snapped out of it. May was just his friend. She probably didn't like him that way anyway, but...

She was just _really_ pretty sitting there, caring for what he had to say.

"How will we find that idiot trainer? I can't believe what he did! That stupid little shit forced his Ninetales to be evil and do this to your innocent Forretress and you..."

Nurse Joy overheard the whole tale. She said -

"Someone with a Ninetales? Yes, this guy with purple hair came in here an hour ago with a Ninetales... he was carrying a Forretress with him, too. I wonder if he's the one you're looking for?"

"YES! He's the one! Which way did he go?" yelled Brock and May at the same time.

"He went down a path toward the SS Tidal. It leaves in an hour to the Battle Frontier. You should hurry."

"Thanks Nurse Joy! I appreciate it so much – I need my Forretress back from that loser, and you helped a _ton_!"

"No problem! I wish you and your girlfriend luck finding it!"

Wait. Girlfriend? Brock wasn't dating May... yet.

Yet? What was he thinking? He had always felt something, though. Since the first time he saw her, he couldn't stop feeling... something. Now, the feeling just showing it's true identity. Love. He couldn't stop this attraction toward May. She was being so helpful, especially at this time of night...

He turned and saw May turn bright red. Did she feel the same way? He felt a flush of heat go across his face, and realized he was blushing too. He hoped she didn't notice, but it was obvious that she did.

The SS Tidal was getting closer and closer as Brock and May darted toward it. They saw a guy with purple hair sitting on a bench at the port, grooming a... _Ninetails._

Here he was. This was the moment Brock would get his revenge.

The boy looked up, and saw Brock and May standing there. He had an expression of shock on his face, followed by dashing to the boat for an escape.

"I'm sorry sir," said the SS Tidal guard, "But you need to have a SS Ticket to board this boat."

"_What_? Nobody told me that! How come nobody told me that!?"

"Calm down. You can get one anytime... why don't you put your Forretress in a pokeball? It could get hurt."

"Umm... because it doesn't have one."

"How come? Did you steal it?"

Brock ran to the port, and threw his empty poke-ball at his whimpering Forretress. It withdrew, and fell to the ground.

"Yes, he did steal it. That's my pokemon."

The boy with purple, long hair turned around, and May gasped.

"OMG! Brock, that's my _RIVAL_, Harley! Harley, why did you steal Brock's pokemon?! I can't believe what kind of person you really are!"

"Hey, Hey. Calm down, May. You know, I've always hated Brock. I see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you. I know you two have a thing for each other, and I don't like it. I've always liked you... as more than a friend. I was jealous of him, so I took his Forretress. Look, I still have the pokeball. It's right at my feet."

Harley bent down and picked up the pokeball.

"It's your choice, May. I love you so much... either kiss me for the next 30 minutes straight, or I'll throw this pokeball into the ocean, and Brock will never see his stupid little Forretress again. In fact, I want you to be my permanent girlfriend and do everything I say... or I'll fry him up like a piece of bread again, with my Ninetales. Pick your pick, May."

May just stood in shock. It was true, she loved Brock deep inside of her. She also hated Harley now, for everything he has done, and everything he has said in the past couple hours of the night. She could almost see the fires burning in her eyes... but since she loves Brock, she wants what's best for him.

"Okay, Harley. You win... I'll be your stinking girlfriend. Just don't hurt Brock, or his pokemon, _ever_ again..."

"M-May! You can't do that for me. It'll be horrible, doing everything for him. What if he asks you to have some "fun", or something like that? Why are you doing this for me?!"

"Because I... okay. I love you, Brock. I admit it," May said, as she flushed bright pink again.

Brock couldn't believe it. He was shocked, as if Ash's Pikachu had used Thunder on him. He couldn't resist what he did next -

"I love you too, May. I always have."

He kissed her gently, and when they separated, they smiled at each-other and blushed with sheer happiness.

"Hey, Hey! Stupid idiot... she said she would be my girlfriend. I don't want you to kiss her. And I mean _never_. Also, May, I don't want you to see Brock ever again. And I mean _NEVER_," yelled Harley.

"Why should I listen to you?!" screamed May.

"Because that was the deal. You have to do everything I say, so come here and let's go somewhere private, if you know what I mean," Harley said as he smirked at Brock.

May walked over to Harley, knowing she had no choice.

"Harley, you can't do this. That is why I'm here. To stop you."

Everybody turned around and wondered who spoke. A shadow emerged from the darkness...

Professor Oak.

"I came here to take a Cruise on the SS Tidal. I listened to this conversation. This is just wrong, Harley. In fact, if you don't let May go, and give Brock his Forretress back, I'll have my Rotom here electrify the heck out of you."

Harley stood in shock. He knew a Rotom is a legendary boss... he didn't want to deal with that buisness. He threw the pokeball which held the Forretress back at Brock, and took off running as fast as his legs could carry him. His Ninetails followed right behind him.

"Thanks Proffesor Oak," said Brock, cry ing and running up to the old man, hugging him tightly.

"No problem, boy. Now, I'm going to board my boat. I hope you and May have a nice life together. You look like a very good match."

...That's just what happened. Ash and Max were surprised to hear about everything that happened when they woke up that morning. Max is proud of his big sister for finding a boyfriend, and Ash is proud of his best friend for finding a girlfriend. Everybody had a nice laugh about how Harley took off when Professor Oak scared him, and Ash even said -

"The next time we see Harley, I'm gonna say, 'Hey, Hey. You better hit the road, faggot. Or I'll have my Charizard burn you like a waffle in a toaster.'"

The Forretress was healed nicely, and that pokemon is proud. Proud that if I wasn't for him, Brock and Misty would still be friends... just friends.

Forretress knows he went through pain.

Forretress knows he almost got stolen.

But Forretress also knows that he changed his trainer's life by having May show what she really felt, and for that, he feels accomplished.

Oh, yes...

Forretress knows...

Well, I hoped you liked that story...

It took me all day. xD

Thanks for reading!

- EClipZe~Chayce


End file.
